


A Well-deserved Break

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Corrin takes Felicia out for a picnic. Written for Nagamas on tumblr!





	A Well-deserved Break

The morning sun still shone high in the skies of Hoshido when Corrin waltzed into the mess tent.

“Good morning, everyone!” she greeted, though there was only one person inside at the moment.

“Oh, Lady Corrin, good morning to you!” Answered a calm yet curt voice.

“Hey, Flora! Have you seen Felicia anywhere?” The princess asked, before walking over to the maid. “I’m fairly sure it’s her turn to cook… but I’ve been thinking of making a substitution to the roster so I can whisk her away!”

“If so, you would be doing us all a great kindness,” Flora japed, tilting her head. “I think she’s still chopping up vegetables in the back.

Just as she was finished talking, the characteristic sound of a large metal object being dropped on the floor was heard throughout the tent. “I’m sorry, I did it again! But it was just the knife, this time…”

“That confirms it,” Flora nodded. “You should probably stop her, milady. The sooner the better.”

“Oh, now you’re just pulling your sister’s leg!” Corrin giggled.

“Maybe a little,” Flora admitted. She noticed Corrin seemed to be hiding something behind herself, but thought nothing of it, deciding not to inquire about it. “So… who did you get to take over her duties, if I may ask?”

“I asked Scarlet if she could do it! She should be arriving in a few, after her morning routine,” Corrin clarified. “She seemed strangely enthusiastic about supporting me on this one… I wonder why.”

“I wonder indeed…” Flora suppressed a giggle. “Have fun on your date, Lady Corrin!”

Knowing she had been caught and her plan exposed, Corrin simply smiled, before heading to the back of the tent.

xxx

“Ahh, you don’t have to worry about me, Flora… it wasn’t a plate this time!” Felicia announced, after hearing the tent’s flap being flung aside.

“I think I’d be even more concerned about the knife than just a regular plate, though,” Corrin replied.

“Oh!” Felicia spun on her heels, recognizing Corrin’s voice. “Hey, you! Ack, I’m sorry you’ve caught me making a mess of things again… I promise I’m not always doing this.”

“I know this, Felicia,” Corrin began. “Besides, even if you were, it wouldn’t stop me from appreciating you and all that you do here.”

The plate that the maid had been cleaning almost hit the floor, before she caught it right in the nick of time. “Please Corrin… you can’t just say those things when I’m not ready!”

“Aww, but you’re very cute when you’re flustered…” Corrin said, before showing Felicia the object she’d been hiding behind her back - a picnic basket. “Would you like to accompany me for an outing today?”

Felicia’s eyes widened at the offer, but then quickly returned to their usual droopy state. “Ahh, I’d love to! But I’m on cooking duties today… as you can see.”

“Or you would be, had I not found someone else who’d be willing to cover for you!” Corrin corrected her, adding a wink as a flourish.

“Oh my goodness… are you sure it’s really okay?” Felicia questioned, putting down the plate and the rag over the table. “I mean, I know I tend to break things while working… sometimes, but I don’t really want to be known for shirking my duties on top of it.”

Corrin walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, before planting a kiss on her forehead. “It’s just for today, and hey, if anyone says anything, it’s totally on me. Don’t worry about it!”

“Well, if you say so… alright!” Felicia hummed, setting down the cutlery she’d started cleaning without even noticing. “Can I ask what the occasion is?”

“Do I really need an occasion to hang out with my girlfriend?” Corrin replied. “I want to make our peaceful days count, is all.”

With a nod of agreement, Felicia took Corrin’s hand and the pair left the tent, heading towards the forest that surrounded their camp.

According to Corrin, it was only a short trek until they reached the place where she wanted to have their picnic, though Felicia still worried a little about how long it would take. Her choice of footwear wasn’t exactly the best suited for long walks in the woods.

The way the trees in that forest were laid out, sunlight only barely reached them through the branches to illuminate the grassy terrain below.

“Careful now, the roots around here can be a bit tricky…” the dragon said, looking back to warn Felicia, though right after it was said, she tripped up on one of them herself.

Moving with surprising speed and keen reflexes, Felicia grabbed Corrin by the hand and pulled her back into position, just as she was about to fall face-first onto the floor. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! That was close… you should take your own advice.”

Lost in the moment, in which she was being held by her girlfriend, Corrin took a while to say anything, or even straighten herself out. “Oh um, you’re right! Thankfully, I do think we are almost there.”

“Maybe you should wear shoes, also,” Felicia needled the princess.

“No way! I’m much closer to nature, this way. Besides, I don’t like how they squeeze my feet…” Corrin noted.

“Well… you were about to be very close to it, indeed. Yes, sirree!” Felicia laughed.

Her girlfriend’s happiness was so contagious, Corrin just couldn’t help but laugh along; She squeezed Felicia’s hand tenderly, to match the sudden fluttering of her heart.

“Here we are!” Corrin motioned towards a clearing in the forest. It was clearly something that was in short supply, due to how closely the trees in this region grew together.

“Pretty!” Felicia said, grabbing the blanket Corrin had brought and helping her set it over the floor, where the tree’s roots gave pause. “I’ve… actually always wanted to explore a forest.”

“Oh, right, I don’t think either of us had many chances to do it, growing up,” Corrin put her index finger to her chin as she reminisced. “I just wish we could have done so under better circumstances.”

“Hey…” Felicia began, whilst the two of them were still setting up the food items and making sure there weren’t any bugs crawling on their setup. “We’re spending time together… so it’s more than good enough for me!”

Moved, Corrin smiled and nodded in agreement. “You’re right… and that’s the only thing that matters at the moment. Like I said before, let’s make it count!”

“Right!” Felicia said, sitting herself as comfortably as she could in the small clearing. “I think I’ll have one of these pastries… did Jakob make them?”

“Nope!” Corrin answered. “Well, sort of. He did instruct me as I made them, but I… wanted to be the one to make them for you. I don’t think I could have relied entirely on someone else for someone that was meant to be from me to you.”

“Aww… they’re really, really good! Just the right amount of sugar, I think,” Felicia complimented. “It’s also not accompanied by his mean comments, so that’s a plus, too!”

“I was definitely worried about him souring them, I have to admit!” Corrin joked, causing a mutual giggle-fit.

“You should have warned me, though… I would also have enjoyed baking something for you!” Felicia told her. “Ah, but I would also ask for help doing so… for obvious reasons.”

“Hey, hey! No can do! This is supposed to be a break from all of your hard work and…”

“Ah-hah! So you did have an occasion planned!” Felicia caught her girlfriend red-handed.

“Drat… I’ve been busted…” Corrin shook her head.

“And so, your dastardly scheme has been uncovered… what do you have to say for yourself, Lady Corrin?” Felicia took a sip from her tea, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend’s expense.

“I can say that… I have the cutest girlfriend in the world, and that she’s a compulsive hard-worker who deserves a break every now and then!” Corrin declared, wiping the sugar from the pastries that had gotten stuck to her chin.

“This… this is too much…” Felicia set her teacup on the blanketed floor, hiding her flushed face in her hands. “I’m the lucky one here, I’m pretty sure!”

Inching towards her lover, Corrin placed a peck on Felicia’s shoulder, before cupping both of her cheeks with her hands.

The silence during that moment spoke louder than words ever could. The pair then closed the distance between themselves and exchanged a very sugary, sweet kiss.

“Hey, Felicia… I have a proposition to make…” Corrin whispered, after they drew apart.

“Oh?” Felicia muttered, unable to divert herself from the gaze of Corrin’s beautiful crimson eyes.

Corrin reached into her picnic basket with one of her hands, rummaging through its insides for a moment, before withdrawing a small object from within. “Would you… like to be my wife? I want to share every peaceful moment of my life with you, just like this.”

Taking a deep breath, Felicia collected herself before responding. “I… yes! Of course I do! I want that more than anything else in the world… and I’ll be by your side, even in the moments that aren’t so peaceful. I promise!”

“I’m so happy! We’ll have a big ceremony when this conflict is over… mark my words!” Corrin smiled.

Bashfully, Felicia accepted the ring, allowing Corrin to gently place it on her finger.

Moving closer once more, the two women touched their foreheads together as they embraced, becoming as close as the trees that surrounded them.

Maybe the war’s end wasn’t exactly within their reach, at the present time, but just for that one moment, they knew what it was like to be at peace


End file.
